Touch
by HHBondedForLife
Summary: Ou as "quatro vezes em que Harry Potter tocou Hermione Granger".
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo/Capítulo 1.1**

Os gritos invadiram seus ouvidos.

Desespero, dor, agonia.

Ele não sabia de onde viam, não sabia como acabar com eles e, no entanto, pareciam fincar-se em seu ser, dando-lhe a certeza de que eram reais.

Buscava ansiosamente sua origem, mas havia apenas a escuridão para todos os lados, deixando-o perdido.

Os sons tornavam-se mais intensos a cada segundo, mais insuportáveis. E era como se uma faca partisse seu coração ao meio cada vez que os ouvia, sentia suas entranhas se contorcendo em aflição.

Tinha de fazer algo, tinha que fazer com que parassem. Logo.

Tornaram-se mais altos, tornaram-se berros de absoluto pânico. Tomaram-lhe a mente por completo.

Tentou mover-se, inutilmente. Estava completamente paralisado, não enxergava nada nem ninguém a seu redor. Preenchendo o profundo vazio de escuridão estava apenas o som estridente de um grito cheio de pavor, de sofrimento. Um grito de tortura.

Tentou mover-se com mais ímpeto.

Inútil.

Sentia-se imprestável. Fracassado.

Contraiu o maxilar, tentando conter a excruciante dor de cabeça que ameaçava arrancar seus sentidos. Tentou lutar contra a dor que se espalhava por toda a extensão de seu corpo, ameaçando derrubá-lo. Uma dor intensa, gerada unicamente pelo som dilacerante daquela voz desconhecida que implorava por ajuda.

Podia _sentir_ o sofrimento de quem o emitia.

 **O som o atravessava como dor física.**

Reconheceu a voz, por fim.

* * *

Acordou com um cutucão no ombro, sentindo a camisa ensopada de suor. Seu coração batia em um ritmo alucinado, sua cabeça latejava, seus músculos doíam, quase como se o pesadelo tivesse sido real.

Sentou-se na cama e observou um feixe de luz quase imperceptível entrar pela janela, indicando que a manhã se aproximava.

\- Harry? – Ouviu Ron falar, de pé a seu lado, com voz sonolenta. – Você me assustou. Estava se contorcendo incessantemente na cama. – Engoliu em seco – Tudo bem, cara?

\- E-eu... Argh! – Uma pontada de dor na cabeça o interrompeu e ele levou uma mão à testa. – Tu-tudo bem. Apenas um pesadelo.

O ruivo assentiu, mas continuou a observá-lo com a testa franzida em preocupação.

Levantou-se, ciente de que não conseguiria mais dormir. Sua mente não permitiria.

Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, buscando recuperar o equilíbrio. Ainda era capaz de ouvir os gritos em sua mente. O gélido nó que se formara em seu peito parecia cada vez mais penoso, mais frio. Foi em direção à pia e abriu a torneira, jogando a água fria em seu rosto, muito embora calor fosse a última coisa que sentia no momento.

Ao menos, conseguira atenuar a dor de cabeça.

Fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar-se. Respirou fundo e deixou a água correr pela sua face, concentrando-se em diminuir o ritmo com o qual seu coração batia.

 _A culpa é sua, Potter._

O peso que aquelas palavras exerceram sobre suas costas era quase insustentável, ainda mais diante da verdade por trás delas.

Quando voltou para o quarto, a luz matinal já estava um pouco mais presente, embora ainda fraca. Ron encontrava-se cochilando sentado na cama, provavelmente estivera esperando-o. O chão rangeu quando caminhou até sua própria cama e o som fez o ruivo despertar abruptamente. Após alguns segundos de confusão, ele pareceu perceber a presença do moreno e sua expressão tornou-se curiosa.

\- O que há?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto enxugava o rosto.

\- Não quer me contar? – Insistiu.

\- Em que quarto está Hermione? – Perguntou, ignorando novamente o amigo.

Mesmo nas sombras, Harry pode ver a expressão do ruivo tornar-se desconfiada e irritada.

\- Por que quer saber? – Perguntou rispidamente.

Não estava com cabeça para lidar com os ciúmes de Ron novamente, então apenas sustentou o olhar dele, em tom de desafio, e repetiu a pergunta.

\- Em que quarto?

\- Final do corredor. – Respondeu, embora ainda parecesse raivoso.

Harry dirigiu-se para fora e caminhou até a porta fechada ao final do corredor. Parou em frente a ela e hesitou.

Sentiu seu coração pesar e o estômago afundar. Teria ele o direito de estar ali?

Relutantemente, levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou, tentando não fazer barulho ao abrir a porta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.2**

Não era comum ser ele a iniciar toques. A não ser, claro, quando em situações perigosas, nas quais ele a guiava pela mão ou a puxava para si com o intuito de protegê-la. Todos os abraços e gestos carinhosos, no entanto, partiam primeiro dela. Ela não se importava realmente. Tinha plena consciência dos fatores que o levaram a ser tão relutante em começar qualquer tipo de contato físico. Foi exatamente esse conjunto de fatos que a levou a estranhar a textura peculiar de sua mão quando ele segurou seu pulso direito com delicadeza.

Ela estava dormindo tão serenamente que sequer ouviu a porta, geralmente barulhenta, do seu quarto ser aberta. Um pouco desorientada, em decorrência do sono, abriu os olhos lentamente e observou a familiar figura de seu melhor amigo sentada sobre sua cama. Alguns feixes fracos de luz matinal entravam pelas frestas de sua janela de modo que era quase possível vê-lo com nitidez. Os cabelos mais desgrenhados que o normal indicavam que também ele tinha acabado de acordar. Não podia ver seus olhos claramente, pois a luz do ambiente não era suficiente. Não precisou vê-los, no entanto, para perceber que algo estava errado. Para começar, não era realmente do feitio de Harry acordar àquela hora da manhã. Além disso, ela pode ver algumas gotas de suor em sua testa, muito embora sua mão estivesse gelada, e notou que tremia ligeiramente. Sob o aro dos óculos, era possível distinguir manchas escuras, que indicavam que dormira pouco ou praticamente nada. E, claro, havia o extraordinário fato de que ele entrara sorrateiramente em seu quarto para _tocá-la._

Sua mão fria repousava sobre o pulso dela como se temesse quebrá-lo com qualquer movimento. Parecendo não perceber que a tinha despertado, ele continuou concentrado naquela determinada parte do corpo da morena até que, com um movimento sutil e carinhoso, levou o polegar de uma extremidade a outra do antebraço dela e repetiu o movimento diversas vezes com imensurável ternura. A princípio, Hermione ficou dividida entre o choque e o deleite. Bastou segundos, no entanto, para que uma onda de frio percorresse sua espinha e ela percebesse toda a angústia e sofrimento presente nas feições contraídas de seu melhor amigo. Ele respirava com dificuldade e todo seu corpo estava trêmulo. Ele parecia exausto, esgotado. Vulnerável.

\- E-eu – sua voz estava fraca e vacilante. Ele inspirou profundamente antes de continuar – Eu sinto muito.

Ela estava prestes a responder que estava tudo bem, mas percebeu que ele não estaria tão abatido ou hesitante se estivesse se desculpando por acordá-la. Sentiu lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos quando percebeu que o polegar dele acariciava, na verdade, a cicatriz que Bellatrix Lestrange deixara em seu braço. Uma terrível lembrança da noite em que fora torturada impiedosamente pela bruxa. Mas o que a fez sentir vontade de chorar não foi lembrar daquele momento terrível e sim a constatação de que Harry, como era típico, estava _se culpando_ por ele.

Hermione levou a outra mão até a que ele mantinha sobre seu antebraço e a apertou delicadamente. Ele não pareceu surpreso, mas ficou completamente parado por alguns segundos, encarando a mão dela sobre a sua. Depois, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e levantou a cabeça para, enfim, olhá-la nos olhos. Hermione sentiu o coração apertar quando viu uma lágrima solitária escorregar lentamente pelo rosto dele. Devagar, mas sem soltar sua mão, sentou-se na cama, e manteve os olhos nos dele, que agora que a luz tinha aumentado ligeiramente, encontravam-se em um tom verde escuro. Ficaram fitando-se em silêncio, embora a cada segundo o ar parecesse ficar mais pesado, mais irrespirável. Aquilo a incomodava, fazia com que sentisse seu coração ser esmagado lentamente. Era quase insuportável a dor que via nos olhos dele. Mas não queria dizer nada. Não ainda. Sabia que tinha que ser paciente, pois ele provavelmente calculava se devia contar a ela qual era o problema ou se devia guardar tudo para si. No segundo caso, ela iria ter que quebrar uma baita barreira para chegar até ele. Por sorte ou azar, não precisou disso.

\- So-sonhei com você. – Ele disse, mas o sofrimento em sua voz descartava completamente a possibilidade de ter sido um sonho minimamente bom. – Com a sua voz, na verdade. N-não reconheci, a princípio, mas acho que, no íntimo, soube a todo momento que era sua.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força, pois foi acometida pela súbita compreensão do que seu sonho se tratava. Aumentou o aperto sobre a mão dele.

\- Você sonhou com a noite na Mansão Malfoy. – Ela disse lentamente e observou os músculos da mandíbula dele se contraírem.

\- Eu não conseguia me mexer. – Ele baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, como se tentasse expulsar uma memória muito dolorosa de sua mente. – Eu não conseguia ver. Você gritava e gritava e eu... – Ela o sentiu apertar ainda mais a sua mão, mas não se importou com a dor. – Eu não conseguia, não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada. Nada! Eu juro que tentei, Hermione, mas meu corpo não me obedecia.

Ele começou a tremer violentamente e, para uma maior surpresa de Hermione, a puxou com firmeza para si, abraçando-a com força. De olhos fechados, a pressionava contra si com afinco e roçava o nariz suavemente no cabelo dela, absorvendo seu calor e seu o cheiro, como para reafirmar para ele mesmo que o sonho tinha de fato acabado.

\- Por Merlin, ela te torturou tão cruelmente. – Cada palavra saía com sufoco, sua voz embargada. – Eu sinto tanto, Hermione. Eu sinto muito. – Ele a apertou mais ainda. – Merlin, eu me senti completamente inútil. Eu não conseguia pensar, Hermione! Se não fosse o Dobby... – Ele parou e respirou fundo, provavelmente relembrando o elfo. Mais uma morte pela qual ele se culpava, Hermione constatou. Ele a soltou e baixou a cabeça, evitando seu olhar. Não a estava tocando mais. De repente, ela sentiu um vazio estranho preenchê-la. Depois de alguns longos segundos em silêncio, ele concluiu em voz baixa e trêmula: – Eu nunca devia ter arrastado nenhum de vocês para aquele inferno maldito.

Aquilo foi o suficiente.

\- Harry, olhe para mim. – Ela disse, por fim, com a voz controlada. Ele lentamente levantou a cabeça, mas evitou seus olhos. – Não. Em meus olhos. – Relutantemente, ele obedeceu. – Agora me escute: eu odeio ter que ser a responsável por lhe dar esse provavelmente chocante banho de realidade, mas não, Harry, você não é tão importante a ponto de ter uma guerra que fosse sua e unicamente sua. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Você não é e nunca foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu. Houve um processo que começou muito antes de você ter nascido, muito antes de você _ter assumido um papel_ importante nessa guerra. Tudo isso ocorreu porque a sede de poder _dele_ não tinha limites, _ele_ queria dominar tudo e todos. _Ele_ queria subjugar os Trouxas e todos aqueles que tivessem qualquer simpatia por eles. Essa guerra nunca foi sua Harry, essa guerra foi de todos nós.

Os olhos dele continuavam fixos nos dela, mas com o mesmo tom de tristeza. Hermione sabia que nada do que dissera atenuara qualquer culpa que ele sentia. Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Fomos nós quem escolhemos entrar naquele "inferno maldito". Fomos nós que escolhemos seguir você, ajudar você, não só porque você era nosso amigo, mas porque, mesmo cientes sobre o perigo que corríamos, sabíamos que era o certo a fazer, se quiséssemos acabar com aquilo tudo. E veja só: _nós conseguimos_. Sei que tivemos muitas perdas pelo caminho, mas também sei que não se arrependeriam de ter se sacrificado por esse objetivo. – Ele baixou a cabeça novamente e fechou os olhos com força. Hermione levou ambas as mãos às bochechas dele e a puxou para cima novamente. Ele abriu os olhos. – Não existe guerra sem perdas e não há guerreiros sem cicatrizes, Harry. Ron tem as dele, eu tenho as minhas e você definitivamente tem muito mais do que deveria. Então, _por favor_ – Ela lhe lançou um olhar implorante. – Pare de se culpar por todas elas. Se há alguém a quem culpar, é Voldermort e apenas ele.

Ele encolheu-se sob a menção do nome. Antigamente, não seria um problema, pois lhe remetia ao próprio dono do nome e ele se recusava a ter medo dele. No entanto, agora era um lembrete de tudo por o que tinham passado, de tudo que tinham perdido. E isso era muitas vezes mais doloroso.

\- Eu só... – Ele se interrompeu e respirou fundo. – Nenhum de vocês merecia _ter_ essas cicatrizes.

\- Nenhum de _nós_. - Ela o corrigiu, levando a mão à dele e apertando-a. Ele retribuiu. – Mas, Harry, nós temos. E muitas. E você vai ter que aprender a conviver com elas. E estou falando das suas também.

Ele baixou o olhar para o braço dela novamente e suspirou.

\- Não é fácil.

\- Se fosse, você não se chamaria Harry Potter.

Um sorriso fraco formou-se na boca dele.

\- Tem razão, a culpa é toda do nome. Por que não me chamaram de Harold ou algo assim? Você não concorda que Harold parece alguém que jamais se meteria em problemas?

Ela riu.

\- Harold não combina com você.

\- Exatamente.

Ele fitou os olhos dela e ela sustentou o olhar, sabendo que ele estava em um universo paralelo, onde vivia feliz e sem cicatrizes, Harold Potter. Hermione bateu no lugar vago da cama, a seu lado.

\- Deite-se, Harry. Logo, logo vai amanhecer. Vamos ficar apenas em silêncio e encarando o teto, enquanto imaginamos como seriam as vidas de Harold Potter e Emilia Granger em outra realidade.

Ele hesitou por um momento, encarando o lugar vazio para onde ela o chamava e subitamente consciente de que estavam sozinhos em um quarto. Tossiu, como que para aliviar a tensão, e se deslocou lentamente para o local que ela havia apontado.

\- Emilia Granger? – Ele disse, disfarçando o desconforto. – Não. Eu gosto de Hermione.

Ela deitou-se de lado, de frente para ele, notando que ele tinha posto uma distância cuidadosa entre eles, sempre evitando ser o primeiro a iniciar um toque, mesmo que acidental.

\- E eu gosto de Harry. – Ela disse, a voz suave, fitando-o intensamente.

Ficaram inúmeros minutos em silêncio e olhando para o teto, como ela havia sugerido, ambos perdidos em um mundo irreal de felicidade plena, onde não havia guerra, nem dor, nem perdas irreparáveis.

Ela se aproximou dele e passou um braço sobe seu abdômen, abraçando-o, a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito. Ela havia fechado os olhos. Ele ficou estático por alguns segundos e pareceu relutante quanto ao que deveria fazer. Optou por deixar o braço e a mão apoiados nas costas dela, sustentando-a delicadamente contra si.

\- Nós vamos conseguir, você sabe. – Ela disse, baixo, ainda com a cabeça encostada nele. – Conviver com elas.

Ele suspirou e passou a acariciar quase imperceptivelmente as costas dela.

\- Eu sei.

Adormeceram depois de alguns minutos, naquela mesma posição. E, em algum momento entre a consciência e a inconsciência, sentindo-a junto a si, como um escudo protetor, Harry pensou que, de repente, não parecia tão difícil.

* * *

N/A: Primeiramente, Feliz 2018 a todos!

Tenho os quatro primeiros capítulos dessa fic escritos há, aproximadamente, três anos e meio. A princípio, a fic "Abandono" iria fazer parte dessa loucura toda, mas preferi mantê-la como uma short separada. A loucura da vida e da faculdade me impediram não apenas de terminar como de postar a fic, pois acabei me afastando muito do universo de Harry Potter como um todo nos últimos anos. Porém, nos últimos dias, resolvi matar a saudade e decidi que, se queria publicar a fic, seria agora ou nunca.

A fic inteira se passa no pós-guerra. Alguns capítulos, como este, quase que imediatamente após e outros, como os próximos, algum tempo indeterminado após. Como vocês vão poder perceber, eu estava numa vibe muito "vamos explorar o trauma que essas benditas crianças sofreram, não é mesmo?". Os capítulos poderiam funcionar de forma independente, mas resolvi juntá-los porque se tem algo para o que eu gostaria de chamar atenção é para Harry-fui-abusado-durante-a-infância-inteira-e-por-isso-sou-relutante-quanto-a-contato-físico-Potter. E, claro, para como o meu (e de Harry Potter) eterno anjo, Hermione Granger, consegue ser exatamente isso: um anjo.

P.S.: Estou bastante ciente que a cicatriz no braço da Hermione não é exatamente "book canon", mas foi um dos toques que eu mais gostei dos filmes e achei excelente para escrever esse capítulo.

No mais, espero que gostem!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Seus olhos percorreram lentamente o ambiente ao seu redor. A neve cobria tudo que o olhar alcançava. Tudo permanecia igual a antes. As árvores, o rio...

E ela.

Ela era a peça destoante, era o que fazia com que este lugar, a princípio imutável, parecesse completamente diferente do que fora quando era pequena e, também, diferente do que fora quando o usou como refúgio, há pouco mais de um ano.

Ela mudara. Ela não era imutável. Ela não permanecera igual. Era uma intrusa naquele lugar constante.

 _Intrusa._

Um sorriso triste formou-se em sua boca, enquanto a palavra ressoava em sua mente. A ironia de sua intrusão ser a única coisa constante em sua movimentada vida era quase risível.

Quase.

Era uma intrusa em sua própria família, era uma bruxa em uma família de trouxas. Seus pais a amavam de todo o coração, sabia. Mas também estava ciente do "e se" que devia passar pelas cabeças deles de quando em vez, estava ciente da vida comum que podiam ter tido, caso não tivesse invadido tão inocentemente e tão cruelmente aquela normalidade.

Antes mesmo de Hogwarts, na escola, sua sede por ler e pelo saber afastava quem quer que fosse. Era uma intrusa, também, naquele mundo. Porque ela queria ler quando as outras crianças queriam brincar, porque ela não suportava a ideia de enganar a professora com mentiras, afinal, mentir era _errado_. Ela era diferente e sua presença naquele mundo de pessoas tão iguais gerava incômodo, revolta.

Repulsa.

Crianças podem ser cruéis. Crianças podem ser mais cruéis que adultos, algumas vezes.

Eram apenas palavras, apelidos.

Eram apenas risos.

Era apenas ela.

Isolada.

Empurrada para as sombras de uma solidão que não era acolhedora. Uma sombra que a perseguiu por anos. E a única luz que conseguia diminuir as sombras vinha dos livros. Daqueles mundos fantásticos, daqueles personagens inexistentes, mas tão bravos, tão decididos a achar um final feliz, que a faziam ter esperança de que também teria o seu. Esperança de que, um dia, o mundo de alguém a receberia de braços abertos, simplesmente por querê-la por perto, porque ela era suficiente. Não seria uma invasora. Uma intrusa.

E então a carta chegou e algo dentro dela se acendeu de novo. Finalmente pertenceria a algum lugar, e não era apenas isso. A haviam _convidado_ a participar daquele mundo, desconhecido para ela, até então. Eles a queriam em seu mundo. Leu tudo o que pode sobre ele, não queria estar atrás de ninguém, não queria ser excluída por não ter crescido naquele mundo. Queria estar à altura de todos que faziam parte dele. A esperança de acender definitivamente a luz e extinguir as sombras que a seguiam a tomou por completo.

E, Merlin, não havia nada mais tolo que a esperança.

Porque as crianças bruxas eram quase iguais às trouxas. Parecia que tinha exagerado ao querer ser digna de fazer parte daquele mundo. Sabia tudo sobre ele, lera incontáveis vezes tudo o que esteve ao seu alcance. Aprendera até alguns feitiços. E nada disso importava. Ela se apaixonara por um mundo que não se apaixonara por ela. Era, mais uma vez, uma alma solitária vagando por corredores com quadros falantes, com escadas que se moviam e com pessoas que tinham em si o dom da magia. Infelizmente, esse dom não as permitia ver a sombra que tinha voltado a cobrí-la. E, Deus, ela havia tentado fugir. Tentado de verdade. Mas não havia nada em seus livros que ensinava como fazer amigos, e, mesmo em sua curta vida, não possuía experiência nenhuma nessa arte.

Observava Harry Potter, que sabia que, como ela, não tinha conhecimento nenhum de sua origem até recentemente. Ele, no entanto, **atraía** pessoas. Ele não as repelia. Ele sim tinha sido recebido de braços abertos por aquele mundo e, por um momento, ela o invejou.

O troll a atacou no exato dia em que a dor de se sentir tão indesejada, tão abominada, tão _diferente_ chegou aos seus olhos e saiu em forma de lágrimas. Não ia dar a Ronald Weasley o prazer de vê-la fraquejar, de vê-la sucumbir à dor, quando lutava tanto para conseguir o seu final feliz.

Mas então, o menino a quem invejo quem odiou, de repente, estavam lutando para defendê-la, tentando impedir que um monstro, o qual nenhum deles sabia realmente como derrotar, pudesse machuca-la.

No fim das contas, a amizade que se formou foi resultado de mais uma intrusão. Não foram eles que a chamaram, não foram eles que a pediram para acompanha-los. Eles não pediram por sua amizade. Foi ela que decidiu estar sempre presente com eles. Foi ela que cansou de precisar de convite. Ela se convidou. Já estava acostumada a invadir mundos.

 _O que havia, afinal, de tão errado com ela?_ O pensamento a pegou desprevenida. Por Merlin, era a bruxa mais brilhante da sua idade, havia não só sobrevivido, mas ajudado a ganhar uma maldita guerra! Existiam traumas mais urgentes a serem tratados do que os que destruíram sua autoestima. Não podia pensar nisso agora. Era errado, era egoísta, era fútil.

Não era, no entanto, menos doloroso.

Os medos que povoaram seus pensamentos durante anos nunca tinham se esvaído realmente, apenas tinham sido deixados de lado em algum canto intocável da sua mente, abafados por temores mais urgentes e palpáveis, como a guerra, como a morte.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se invadir pelo familiar sentimento de desamparo. Deixou-se ser jovem novamente, deixou suas incertezas a invadirem, deu-se ao luxo de, por um momento, poder sofrer por _si_ , e não pelos outros. Deu-se ao luxo desse instante de egoísmo.

 _Será possível que nunca seria boa o suficiente?_ Não era aprovação o que ela buscava, não era reconhecimento. Sabia que tinha ambos. Merlin, Harry e Ron não teriam durado dois dias sem ela. Harry teria morrido em seu primeiro ano se não fosse por ela.

Viktor fora a primeira pessoa a se aproximar sem que ela precisasse, de alguma forma, se impor. Sem que ela precisasse se esforçar para estar lá. Por um instante, ela não se sentiu tão insegura. Por um instante, ela foi o suficiente. Quase feliz.

 _Quase_.

Porque não se pode ser feliz realmente quando o que se vê ao olhar ao redor são apenas barreiras entre si e o mundo que se recusou a recebê-la de braços abertos. Mundo esse que salvou sem pensar duas vezes. Mundo esse que agora tinha consciência de que precisava dela. Mundo esse que parecia se arrepender da injustiça que havia cometido.

E ela o perdoara, claro que o perdoara. Ela o perdoara no momento em que aqueles dois meninos ingênuos decidiram que ela merecia ser salva de um troll imenso. Não havia como não perdoá-lo. Fora o primeiro mundo a lhe dar amigos de verdade. E a amizade era uma coisa tão nova, depois de anos na solidão e no vazio, que ela estava disposta a aceitar qualquer migalha.

Havia pego o que podia para construir o frágil amor-próprio, antes inexistente. Era a melhor em todas as matérias; fora ela quem desvendara, juntamente com Harry, todos os mistérios aos quais foram expostos durante a guerra.

E agora que tudo isso acabara, o que lhe restava? Recusava-se a se impor na vida das pessoas novamente, não queria que se sentissem obrigados a aturá-la por mera gratidão. Ela merecia mais que isso.

 _Não merecia?_

O problema de seu frágil amor-próprio era exatamente esse: era frágil. Sempre fora, desde que começara a construí-lo. Ele, no entanto, nunca esteve tão próximo de ruir novamente. Sentia seu íntimo sofrer só de pensar em voltar para as sombras da solidão de onde viera, sua alma implorava por uma salvação, suplicava para que deixasse seu altruísmo de lado, com medo do sofrimento que ele traria.

Inspirou o ar frio da Floresta e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

A morte teria sido uma solução tão simples, tão eficiente. Seus pais não teriam memórias suas, poderiam viver a vida que sempre quiseram. E seus amigos... Eles superariam. Já haviam passado por coisas piores. Ela quis rir de seu _timing_. Por que não pensara nisso com mais antecedência? Afinal, o que seria uma baixa a mais numa das piores guerras que o mundo bruxo já viu?

Uma mão quente segurou a sua com firmeza e ela teria sacado a varinha se já não tivesse esperando por ele. É _claro_ que ele viria. Não lutou quando ele a puxou para si e a aconchegou cabeça dela em seu peito, enquanto deixava que o choro dela se intensificasse.

Não esperou por palavras, pois sabia que elas não eram exatamente seu forte. E ele pareceu entender que não era delas que ela precisava, pois sequer deu-se ao trabalho de tentar usá-las. Ao invés disso, apenas a abraçou e ela foi invadida pela segurança que apenas a presença dele já transmitia, por um segundo, o aceitou como seu apoio e agarrou-se a ele como a boia de salvação pela qual sua alma tanto ansiava.

Quando as lágrimas cessaram, ficou mais alguns minutos com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, apenas aspirando seu cheiro. Era quase como estar em casa. Era o mais próximo que sentia de pertencer de verdade a algum lugar e, por isso, ela não teve pressa para se afastar.

Quando o fez, apenas levantou a cabeça, encostando o queixo em seu esterno, para poder ver seu rosto. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, de modo que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos verdes através dos óculos.

\- Obrigada. – Ela disse, com uma voz tão rouca e profunda que sequer parecia a sua. De certa forma, era adequado, porque ela não se sentia como ela mesma, no momento. Ainda precisava se recompor.

\- Eu estava um pouco cansado de ser o único consolado por aqui. Também tenho o direito de ser forte, por um momento, não acha? Afinal, _eu_ _ **sou**_ o herói do mundo bruxo. Devia começar a agir com tal.

E apenas assim, ela riu, sentindo os olhos serem preenchidos por lágrimas de _alívio_. Porque ali estava ele, tão ou até mais quebrado do que ela, tentando ser sua base e ela sabia que ele não tinha forças para fazer o trabalho sozinho. Mas Harry Potter era absurdamente altruísta, Harry Potter não desperdiçava a chance de ser o herói.

E, naquele momento, ela o amou.

A constatação não foi um choque. O pensamento não a pegou de surpresa, não era obtusa a esse ponto. Passara metade de sua vida amando Harry Potter. Nada mudara dentro de si realmente, mas era bom finalmente poder nomear.

Ela deu um passo para trás, saindo do seu abraço e respirando fundo, reerguendo mentalmente as suas estruturas.

\- Deve estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui e como a encontrei. – O ouviu dizer.

\- Não realmente. Você _tem_ uma tendência a ser enxerido e eu deixei um _bilhete_ , dizendo que era para cá que viria.

Ele sorriu, culpado, mas logo voltou o olhar para o ambiente ao redor, parecendo finalmente se dar conta de onde estavam. Assumiu uma postura distante, deixando a mente ser preenchida pelas lembranças que o lugar trazia.

\- Faz você se sentir um pouco deslocado, não é? – Ele disse, sem buscar realmente uma resposta.

\- História da minha vida. – Ela murmurou, amargamente, para si. Se Harry ouviu, não deixou transparecer. Ela respirou fundo, resignada, e focou olhos na vista à sua frente.

\- Hey. – Ela ouviu a voz suave dele chamá-la e sentiu novamente a mão firme na sua. Levantou um olhar questionador para ele, que pareceu hesitar, por um momento. – Me desculpe por aparecer tão de repente, sim? Não era realmente minha intenção invadir seu momento a sós. Eu só... – Os olhos verdes intensos focaram-se nos dela. – Bom, resumidamente, tive um dia ruim e sua presença tem a tendência de fazer com que eu me sinta melhor, então, decidi ser um pouco egoísta. – Ele lhe lançou um sorriso pequeno, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. – Importa-se com a intrusão?

Hermione sentiu algumas lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos e seu coração inchar de amor por ele.

Porque ele estava ali sem que ela tivesse pedido.

Porque ele havia, espontaneamente, vindo ao seu encontro.

Porque ele _precisava_ **dela**.

Porque ele precisava dela **por perto**.

Porque, dessa vez, _ele_ era o intruso.

Porque ela não se importava minimamente que ele fosse.

\- Não. – Ela respondeu, a voz carregada de emoção. – Eu não me importo.

Ele apenas sorriu, aliviado, e assentiu, puxando-a um pouco para mais perto de si.

Porque Harry-não-sou-muito-de-contato-físico-Potter ainda estava segurando sua mão.

E, por enquanto, aquilo foi suficiente.

* * *

N/a: Olá! Cá estou novamente!

Queria agradecer imensamente pelos comentários, fiquei realmente muito feliz com todos eles!

Tenho três pontos sobre esse capítulo:

O primeiro é que, para quem não percebeu, o capítulo se passa na Floresta de Dean, onde nosso precioso OTP ficou isolado por um tempo, em RdM.

O segundo é que eu tentei escrevê-lo mais ou menos como um espelho da fic "Abandono", já que a ideia inicial era que ambos pertencessem à mesma fic.

E o terceiro é que: vocês já notaram sobre como Hermione não menciona em momento algum amigos Trouxas? Supondo que ela ia pra escolas trouxas antes de se descobrir bruxa, é de se esperar que ela tenha feito alguns amiguinhos, que não é o que parece. VOCÊS CONSEGUEM IMAGINAR A SOLIDÃO DO MEU ANJO DURANTE TODA A INFÂNCIA DELA PRA DEPOIS CHEGAR NUM LUGAR MÁGICO E CONTINUAR SENDO EXCLUÍDA? E, vamos ser sinceros, essas crianças ficaram dos 11 aos 17 anos lutando uma guerra, você não tem tempo para ser um adolescente normal, cheio de inseguranças e dúvidas. Então, eu dei espaço pro meu anjo sofrer sofrimentos de seres humanos normais, pra variar um pouco. Espero que gostem!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ele entrou aos tropeços, um dos braços sobre os ombros de Ron, que fazia todo o esforço para sustentar o moreno sozinho, já que o mesmo não estava fazendo a mínima questão de ajuda-lo. Hermione vinha logo atrás, trazendo o peletó preto e o cinto do melhor amigo, que, por razões que apenas o excesso de álcool conhecia, teve a brilhante ideia de tirá-las no meio da festa. Felizmente, o ruivo conseguiu detê-lo assim que ele tirou o cinto e decidiu que Harry já tivera o suficiente por uma noite. Hermione, que dançava com Dirk durante o ocorrido, notou a comoção e concordou de imediato com o ruivo quando ele sugeriu que era uma boa ideia que levassem o amigo de volta para o apartamento dele.

O moreno estivera rindo descontroladamente desde o momento em que aparataram em um beco próximo da entrada do apartamento trouxa no centro de Londres, que ele havia adquirido há não muito tempo. Chegou a tentar explicar, sem sucesso, o porquê de sua alegria ao porteiro de seu prédio:

\- Funcionou, Rubeus, não é maravilhoso? – Disse, com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto, as palavras saindo emboladas. – Eu sou um gênio.

De imediato, o simpático senhor percebeu a situação e ofereceu um sorriso solidário para Ron e Hermione, ambos um tanto desconfortáveis com a cena.

\- Meu nome é Phill, senhor Potter. – Disse o homem mais velho, ainda sustentando o sorriso. – Vejo que vai ter um dia difícil amanhã.

Harry franziu o cenho, parecendo confuso por um instante.

\- O que houve com Rubeus?

\- Nunca houve nenhum Rubeus aqui, senhor Potter.

Harry gargalhou.

\- Bom, se o vir, diga que mandei-lhe lembranças. – Parecendo satisfeitíssimo consigo, voltou-se para subir os dois degraus que o levariam às portas do elevador e imediatamente caiu. Ron o ajudou a se levantar.

\- O que diabos deu em você, cara? Tive que deixar Luna sozinha lá com aquele crápula do Scamander para trazer você para cá. Tem noção do quanto me deve por isso?

\- Eu tive um plano. – Harry respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. Olhou para trás e sorriu ainda mais ao ver Hermione, que os acompanhava demonstrando total reprovação, mas sem dizer uma palavra sequer. O mau humor da bruxa só pareceu aumentar quando Harry passou a repetir inúmeras vezes, durante a viagem de elevador, como ela estava linda.

Ron o levou até o quarto e o soltou do lado da cama. A súbita falta de apoio o fez perder o equilíbrio instantaneamente e se Ron não o tivesse empurrado paro o lado onde a cama estava, ele teria caído no chão. Deitado na cama, Harry gargalhou. O amigo passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, completamente perdido.

Hermione apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Ron e disse:

\- Eu me viro com ele agora, Ron. Pode ir tirar Luna das garras de Rolf.

Ron pareceu exasperado por um segundo.

\- Nós não o chamamos pelo primeiro nome, Hermione. Não se dá intimidade para esse tipo de gente.

A morena levantou as mãos em sinal de derrota, rindo.

\- Não sei qual é o seu problema, Ron. Acaso não está noivo de Luna?

\- Motivo pelo qual devo protegê-la de possíveis ladrões de noiva como Scamander.

Hermione olhou para o relógio.

\- Tem razão, já se passaram quinze minutos desde que saímos, garanto que esse é o tempo necessário para qualquer mulher perceber o erro que cometeu ao concordar em se casar com você.

Hermione achou que o ruivo retrucaria com algum comentário sobre ela ser quem estava solteira há mais tempo do que gostaria de contar, mas Ron pareceu entrar em pânico instantaneamente.

\- Vo-você acha mesmo?

Hermione riu novamente de sua expressão.

\- Vá embora logo, Ron.

O ruivo estava prestes a aparatar, mas lançou um último olhar para Harry.

\- Tem certeza que consegue cuidar dele sozinha?

\- Ron – Ela adotou o tom que usava quando tentava ensinar qualquer coisa a ele e tinha pouco sucesso – Harry está bêbado, não louco. Além do mais, ele está dormindo. Vou embora assim que deixar tudo pronto para a ressaca de matar que ele com certeza terá amanhã.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, confuso.

\- Não vai usar magia?

Um sorriso lento se formou na boca da morena e ela disse simplesmente:

\- Não dessa vez.

Depois de o amigo aparatar, Hermione retirou os sapatos e as meias do moreno, sentou-se na ponta da cama, ao seu lado, e passou a observá-lo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ele soltou um ruído que pareceu de aprovação pela boca.

\- O que diabos estava passando pela sua cabeça, Harry Potter? – Disse em seu melhor tom de repreensão, muito embora a expressão serena no rosto dele já tivesse atenuado quase toda a sua raiva. Ele parecia calmo e relaxado, o que era muito raro de se ver. Apesar de a guerra ter acabado há alguns anos, Harry ainda carregava muito de seu peso nas costas, e muitas cicatrizes que, ao contrário da que ainda tinha na testa, eram invisíveis. Quase ninguém era capaz de perceber, mas havia uma tensão persistente em seu rosto, como se ele estivesse esperando pela próxima batalha, pela próxima onda de dor e perda que parecia perseguí-lo. Ela sabia porque via a mesma tensão quando se olhava no espelho e também a via nas feições de Ron e de vários outros amigos que lutaram ao lado deles. Havia certas marcas de guerra que eram simplesmente impossíveis de serem apagadas e, infelizmente, eles adquiriram as suas muito cedo. Harry, desde seu primeiro ano de vida.

De repente, ele se virou para o lado dela e pegou a mão que acariciava seus cabelos, levando-a para junto do peito e abraçando-a como se fosse um bicho de pelúcia.

\- Hermioni-ni. – Ele disse, a voz embargada.

A morena sorriu. Retirou os óculos do olhos cerrados dele e virou-se para coloca-los sobre o criado-mudo.

\- Então quer dizer que você fala igual a Viktor quando está bêbado. – Quando ela se voltou novamente para ele, encontrou-o de olhos abertos, encarando-a fixamente e parecendo aborrecido.

\- Meu nome é _Harry_. – Ele disse, completamente indignado. Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Simplesmente o encarou com certa impaciência.

\- Que tal um pouco de água agora que está acordado? – Ela se levantou e fez menção de sair, mas Harry a segurou pelo pulso. Ele a encarava de modo estranho. Suas feições tinham se suavizado e seu olhar, embora um pouco perdido, era terno.

\- Krum não merecia você. – Ele se sentou na cama e a encarou como se sentisse dor. – Não é que ele não fosse um cara legal, ele era um cara bem legal, legal de verdade, mas não era suficiente para merecer você. Bragge também não merece você, Bragge é um grande idiota. Por que estava dançando com ele? O que diabos você viu nele, Hermione? Não gosto de ver você com ele, ele não merece você. Não, não. Nem um pouco. Na verdade, não há nenhum homem que mereça você, você é demais para todos eles. Você é boa demais para todos eles. Eles não merec-

\- Harry! – Hermione o cortou, irritada. – Escute, você está bêbado e provavelmente não vai lembrar de nada disso amanhã, mas fique sabendo que, se algum dia eu resolver me envolver com alguém, não será por questão de merecimento, não será porque alguém fez algo que me agradou e, portanto, passou a me merecer. Não. Será uma questão de escolha, eu vou escolher com quem me envolver, baseando-me nos meus sentimentos por essa pessoa. Não sou um prêmio a ser disputado, entendeu?

Ele pareceu não ouvi-la porque ficou mudo por um tempo apenas olhando-a nos olhos.

\- Gosto dos seus olhos. – Ele sorriu lentamente. – Eu sei que não digo muito isso, mas me sinto bem quando olho para eles ou quando penso neles. É como sua voz. Sabia que a escuto na minha cabeça de vez em quando? Como se fosse minha consciência. Estranho, não? Gosto da sua voz também.

\- E essa suposta consciência não o impediu de se embebedar hoje sem motivo aparente? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Harry riu.

\- Eu já disse: tinha um plano. – Ele voltou a se deitar na cama, parecendo se esforçar para manter as pálpebras abertas e continuar encarando-a. Hermione voltou a acariciar seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos sob seu toque. – Você me escolheria, Hermione?

A pergunta saiu quase que em um sussurro, mas isso não a impediu de olhar quase em choque para o moreno, que pareceu cair em um sono profundo logo depois de fazê-la.

\- Isso é um pedido? – Perguntou em voz igualmente baixa, mesmo sabendo que ele não responderia. Passou os dedos delicadamente pelo queixo e pelas bochechas dele. Seu olhar, então, se focalizou nos lábios dele e, instantaneamente, ela sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-lo ali mesmo, de dizer a ele que era um tolo por sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ela estar atraída por Dirk, quando a verdade é que estava tão intensamente apaixonada por ele – Harry – que era impensável, para ela, que houvesse outro capaz de fazê-la sentir algo minimamente parecido. O pensamento chegava a ser _divertido_ de tão absurdo. Ela riu.

\- Achei que minha escolha já estivesse bastante clara, seu grande e cego tolo.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, além do sentimento de ter sido submetido ao fetiço Obliviate, visto que o máximo que se lembrava da noite anterior era de ter planejado a morte de Dirk Bragge das mais diversas maneiras, enquanto bebia quantidades absurdas de whisky de fogo. E, se se esforçasse um pouco mais, também lembraria de ter decidido que um strip-tease com certeza faria com que Hermione esquecesse Dirk e se descobrisse apaixonada por ele, de modo que certamente o acompanharia até seu apartamento. Ele gemeu de vergonha ao se lembrar dessa última parte, mas estava com toda a roupa no corpo, o que significava que, felizmente, seu plano não tinha sido concretizado.

Procurou os óculos sobre o criado mudo e os encontrou junto a um bilhete.

 _"Recomendo tomar dois comprimidos e muita água. Não usei mágica porque você merece o que está sentindo. Ron está pronto para mandar um Berrador para você, então se prepare. No mais, aproveite a ressaca._

 _P.S.: Também gosto dos seus olhos._

 _\- Hermione"_

A despeito da dor infernal em sua cabeça, Harry sorriu.

.

N/A: Optei por fazer um capítulo mais leve, porque às vezes nossa mente precisa escapar um pouco das coisas que pesam.

O próximo já será o último.

Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas, como eu disse antes, a vida por aqui é corrida demais.

E, mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO pelos comentários.


End file.
